Code: JULIA
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: A newcomer to Kadic has arrived and the warriors are hard pressed when she asks to join their group, how will this new girl hold up with the warriors and the world of Lyoko? Minor Odd x O.C.
1. The Newcomer

Code: J.U.L.I.A  
Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the other characters involved except for Julia

A group of students stepped out of their classes and made their way into the nearby park. They quietly found a man-hole cover and checked to see if anyone followed them, they disappeared below.

"So, Einstein, what's the problem this time?" One of them asked, his hair was styled in a spike

"I don't know yet Odd, I just know that the Supercomputer has detected an activated tower." 'Einstein' replied

"That's all we need to know." Another one said, she was the oldest looking one, wearing a black top and pants.

The group soon arrived at a ladder to take them up. They ascended and entered an abandoned looking factory building. They slid down a group of cables and entered an elevator. The doors slid shut and they descended.

After the usual virtualazation of this group and the ensuing fight with X.A.N.A's monsters they left to go back to school.

In class the next day; Jeremy, aka Einstein, was sitting at his desk in Biology, Aelita was sitting next to him. Leaning on their desk was Ulrich and sitting on it was Odd.

A girl approached them, she had black hair that came to her shoulders and was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with sleeves that covered her palms and a pair of black tights under a black skirt with black boots.

"Um, can we help you?" Jeremy asked

"I can certainly help you, help you find the perfect date that is, with yours truly." Odd said grinning

"Um, I was hoping you could talk to me after class, I don't know if you know who I am, but, I'm Julia. I'm new here." She said

The group looked to each other "Alright Julia, meet us at the soup machine after class." Jeremy said bridging his fingers together.

She nodded her head, bowing slightly "Thank you." She said before walking away.

"Do you think she knows?" Ulrich asked

"I don't know, maybe she actually warmed up to Odd." Jeremy said jokingly and the group laughed, except Odd

"Oh, thanks Einstein" He said as the bell rang. The group sat down in their seats and class started.

The teacher introduced Julia to the class; they were informed that she was from the United States and that she was going to be a permanent addition.

Other than Julia's introduction it was a boring class and the group was eager to see what Julia wanted after. When the bell rang they made their way to the soup machine, and met Yumi on the way, which Odd gave an update. Julia appeared a few minutes later.

"Alright, you wanted to talk?" Jeremy asked

"Yes, I was, um, I was wondering, if, maybe. We could be friends?" She asked

The group seemed a little surprised by this "One minute." Jeremy said and called for a huddle

"What do you say guys?" Jeremy asked

"She seems alright." Aelita said

"I can't agree with you more Aelita." Odd said

"But, can we have someone as a friend without having them know about Lyoko?" Ulrich asked

"Well, I did have William for a bit." Yumi said

"But that was just you, not all of us." Jeremy said

"Do you think then that maybe we should let her in on it?" Odd asked

"Odd, are you crazy?" Jeremy asked

"I've even got a plan on how." He replied

"Well, if she doesn't rat us out I agree." Ulrich said

"Same" The girls added

"There, majority wins, sorry Einstein." Odd said as the group disbanded

"Sure Julia" Odd said as he walked around behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "But first, we have a little initiation you have to do."

"What do I have to do?" She asked

"It's somewhere else, off campus." Odd told her "Come on"

"But, the rules say we can't leave campus without permission" Julia said resisting a little

"It's alright. We have special permission." Yumi said covering for Odd who looked a little stuck

"Al-alright." Julia said before letting be led away. They led her to the manhole cover in the park and they all managed to get down the hole. After a small of an argument of who she would ride with it was agreed she would help ride Odd's skateboard with him, at least this once. The group made their way to the factory and repeated the process from yesterday. As they arrived at the supercomputer Julia was in awe.

"You guys own all of this?" She asked stepping off the elevator

"That's not the best part." Odd said "It also links to this virtual world called Lyoko."

"And that's where you fight this Xeema thing right?" Julia asked

"X.A.N.A and yes." Jeremy stated

"Could-could you show me?" She asked

"Of course." Odd said grinning

"Odd, no." Jeremy said "What if X.A.N.A attacks?"

"Then we'll beat him like we always do." Odd said grinning

Jeremy opened his mouth to reply when the whole group looked at him expectantly. He closed it then sighed "Fine. Get in the scanner room."

They all grinned as they disappeared into the elevator. Jeremy sat down and his chair slid itself into position and Julia watched from over his shoulder.

"Scanner; Odd. Scanner; Ulrich, Scanner; Yumi." Three pop ups showing Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi's Lyoko forms appeared on Jeremy's screen.

He waited a second and then pressed the ENTER key "Virtualization" he said calmly

From Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi's point of view they materialized and dropped to the ground in the Ice Sector. They looked around and called to the sky "Alright Einstein, we're clear. That ok with you?"

"That's fine Odd." Jeremy said

Julia was staring intently at the screen then she reached out and tapped it with her finger "What's that mean?" She asked

Jeremy looked at her finger and gasped "Guys, megatank headed your way." He said

"Alright, we see it." Ulrich called as he drew his katana

"This'll be easy." Odd said as he aimed his laser arrow at the center of the tank. It stopped rolling and opened, readying itself to fire. The trio dodged the attack and Odd fired a barrage of arrows which the tank deflected by closing itself.

"Guys, more monsters behind you." Jeremy said as a swarm of red dots appeared on his screen "They're hornets"

"Oh great." Odd said "The Megatank is bad enough."

"That doesn't look good." Julia said

"It's not, and they could get seriously hurt if they aren't careful." Jeremy told her as he began to type

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked

"Just sit here and hope." He said

"No, I don't want to sit idly by while my friends could get hurt. I want you to send me to this 'Leon' place." Julia said

"Lyoko" Jeremy corrected and turned to look at her, he saw the determination in her face "No, I can't do it. You've never been to Lyoko, we don't know what you can do and it wouldn't be safe to throw you into the middle of a fight."

"Please." She said

"No, and that's final!" He shouted

She turned his head "Listen to me. I won't sit here. Send me." She said seriously

Jeremy thought for a second "Fine. At least you won't get killed while you're there." He said "Just be careful" He warned as she raced to the scanners.

Aelita was sitting in the scanner room waiting when Julia entered. "What's going on?" She asked

"Lots of monsters, lots and lots of monsters." Julia said as she stepped into a scanner

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Helping." Julia replied as the scanner door shut on her

"Scanner: Julia." Jeremy's voice said as the scanner hummed to life.

The pod lit up and Julia closed her eyes as the lights became too strong.

"Virtualization"

The scanner flashed and Julia appeared on Lyoko, she opened her eyes as she dropped to the ground, flailing her arms as she landed on her butt.

"Ow. Ow ow." She said rubbing it. She looked up to see the others fighting hard, in the time she took to scan a group of blocks had shown up. She stood and felt something brush past her leg. She looked down and saw she was wearing a white dress-robe combo, she felt a hood on her head. She watched her hair fall down past her face and stop next to her chest "What?" She asked as she held it in her hand. She also noticed a staff in her left hand that curved into a spiral at the top.

"Julia?" Ulrich asked as he spotted her

"What are you doing here?" Odd asked as he dodged a series of blasts from the hornets

"I came here to help." She said strongly

"We appreciate the sentiment, but we don't even know what you can do." Yumi said as she threw her fans at the Megatank, only to have them deflected by its armor

"But-" She was cut off as a block shot her in the back "Ah!" She said as she fell forward, her chest releasing static

"Julia!" Jeremy's voice called "Are you ok?"

"I'm-I'm fine, that stung though, really badly." She said

"I don't believe this." Jeremy said

"What is it Einstein, more monsters?" Odd asked as he managed to take down a hornet

"No, Julia's life points." He replied

"What's with them?" Ulrich asked as he deflected a blast from a block

"They're regenerating." He said

"Like, when Aelita's in a tower?" Yumi asked as she dodged the megatank blast

"Yes." He said "What does this mean, I wonder." He said thinking about it.

"I'm feeling better." Julia said standing

"You should be, you're basically regenerating your ability to stay on Lyoko, so the pain should go away soon, but I wouldn't suggest getting hit again, your regeneration doesn't seem to compensate for concentrated fire." Jeremy told her

"Alright." She said as she stumbled to her feet.

"Watch out!" Odd shouted as he jumped in front of a blast from a block. He flew back and his chest sparked

"Odd, be careful, you only have 30 life points left." Jeremy said

"Alright." Odd replied as he pushed himself up

Julia rushed over to Odd and put her hand on his chest. It began to glow blue and green.

"Julia, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know." She replied

"Well whatever it is, keep doing it, Odd's life points are going back up."

"Al-alright." She said, faltering for a second

Ulrich managed to dispatch a block. "Triplicate" he separated into three clones that rushed forward and eliminated the remaining two blocks. "Fusion" he returned to one person as he ran over to defend Julia and Odd from the Hornets.

"Almost done." Julia said as she continued to heal Odd

"Take your time, I could get used to this." He said jokingly

"Done." She said

"Aw come on, really?" He asked leaping back onto his feet.

"Don't be so reckless this time." Julia said gripping her staff with both hands.

"You know me, Mr. Safety- ow." He said as a hornet got off a lucky shot.

"Odd! You're lucky Julia was there to heal you, that shot would've drained- what the?"

"What is it?" Odd asked as started firing

"That shot only took out 10 life points."

"I thought Hornets always did 20 at least." Yumi said as she backflipped away from the megatank

"That's what I thought."

"Maybe it was something Julia did?" Ulrich asked

"Any ideas?" Jeremy asked

"Well, I wanted Odd to feel better and I wanted him not to hurt so much." Julia said "Maybe that's what did it?"

"Hm. Maybe… I wonder. Try doing something else." Jeremy suggested

"Um, Jeremy, this isn't the best time to be experimenting." Ulrich stated as he blocked a barrage of Hornet darts.

"I've got an idea." Julia said, she ran forward and put her hand on Ulrich's back.

"Strength" She said as her hand glowed red. Ulrich swung his sword to block a shot aimed at Julia and he went a little to fast, but was able to bring it back and stop it.

"What the?" He asked "My sword feels so much lighter now."

"What did you do Julia?" Yumi asked

"I wanted Ulrich to be stronger to protect us." She said

"Hm. Maybe, and this is just a theory, but maybe Julia's power is she can will things to happen on Lyoko." Jeremy said "Try making a wall"

"Alright." She said. She put her hand to the ground, and willed a wall to appear around them, nothing. "What, I don't understand." She said lifting her hand and looking at it

"Maybe she can only will those around her." Aelita suggested

"That makes sense, seeing as she's only healed Odd's life points and made him more durable, and increased Ulrich's strength." Jeremy said

Julia turned to see Yumi just barely dodge the Megatank blast. She rushed over and helped Yumi to her feet, her hand glowing yellow as she lifted her.

"Look out." Yumi said dodging over quickly and dragging her and Julia to the ground. She was back up on her feet, her fan on its way toward the Megatank, the giant ball turned and took the attack head on.

"Whoa…" Yumi said as she caught the fan "What did you do?"

"I saw how you barely dodged the attack and I wished you were faster." She said as she pushed herself up.

Odd helped Ulrich finish off the last of the Hornets and as Ulrich sheathed his sword the group was materialized.

"That was amazing!" Odd shouted grinning happily as he hugged Julia, she blushed darkly and Yumi pulled Odd off her

"Alright Romeo, give her space." She said "Thanks by the way, you were great."

Ulrich nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder. Then walked away to join the rest upstairs. The group arrived and Jeremy was waiting with Aelita

"Do you think it's time to get back to class?" He asked

"Yeah." They warriors nodded

Jeremy shut down the computer, and let his chair slide back into place, they used their modes of transportation to get back to the school and returned to class.


	2. Marabounta

Code: J.U.L.I.A  
Chapter 2: Marabounta

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters involved except for Julia

Another normal day at Kadic academy, the warriors, minus Julia, were sitting in class listening to Mrs. Hertz teach Biology. They were discussing the concept of anthills. Jeremy was staring intently at the cage. After class the group left and met at the soup machine.

"Has anyone seen Julia?" Aelita asked

The group looked around and saw Julia approaching. She was wearing a white version of her outfit from yesterday.

"What's with the outfit change?" Odd asked

"Well, I thought I looked pretty cute on Lyoko, and I thought I'd try a new 'lyoko' look." She said smiling

"I think it looks good on you." Odd said

"Thanks." She replied tugging on her skirt in a curtsey

Jeremy smiled at the two's antics. The bell rang for lunch and the group went into the cafeteria. As they sat down Sissy walked by.

"Ugh, Julia is it? Listen, white is definitely not your color. You should try something else." She said snobbily

Julia looked down at her tray and began to pick at her food.

Odd made a smart comment back and Sissy stormed away offended. Odd put a hand around Julia's shoulder "Don't let Sissy get to you, she only has half a brain, so what does she know about colors?"

"Thank you Odd." She replied quietly

"Anytime." He replied

"Oh, guys, I've been thinking about something." Jeremy said

"What is it?" Ulrich asked

"Well, I was decoding Franz Hopper's diary, and I found a program that works, similarly to an anthill."

"Oh no, I'm done with anthills for today, after Mrs. Hertz's class." Odd said

"But listen, I need someone to come with me to test it." Jeremy said "Aelita?" He looked at her

"Sorry, normally I'd love to, but I have to study for my Italian homework." She replied as she went to return her tray

"Odd?"

"I've got to practice for a skateboarding competition." He answered picking up his tray

"Yumi?"

"I've got swimming after school." She said picking up her tray and walking away.

"Ulrich?"

"I've got somewhere to be." He said staring at Yumi

"Oh yeah, where?"

"The pool." Ulrich replied standing with his tray

"Julia?" Jeremy asked, desperation in his voice.

She looked between Jeremy and Odd.

"Sure Jeremy." She said after a moment, "I'll go."

"Great! Let's go right after class."

She nodded as the group disbanded to their respective destinations.

After class.

Jeremy and Julia rushed through the woods and disappeared down the manhole cover. Jeremy grabbed his scooter and Julia grabbed hers. They sped down the tunnel and eventually arrived at the factory hole. They climbed up and ran into the factory, sliding down the cables and descending in the elevator. The door opened and Jeremy walked out into the super-computer room while Julia descended into the scanner room.

"Alright. Ready?" Jeremy asked

"Yes." Julia replied as she stepped into the scanner

"Transfer: Julia." Jeremy said as he began to type codes

Lights began to appear behind Julia's closed eyes.

"Scanner: Julia."

A ring began to spin around her

"Virtualization"

A bright flash blurred Julia's vision, when it cleared she appeared in the air above the forest sector. She dropped to the ground and landed. She gripped her staff and looked around.

"Alright Jeremy, I'm here."

"Launching the process." Jeremy said as he typed "Done."

"What am I looking for?" Julia asked looking around

"A sphere." Jeremy replied

"I see it." She said seeing a black sphere appear.

"Now, just watch and see what happens." Jeremy told her

Julia turned and watched as two blocks came to investigate the strange newcomer, it multiplied itself and consumed them by covering the blocks in small black spheres and bringing them down into the pool of black at their feet. As they disappeared under the black ooze lights flashed signaling their destruction.

"Jeremy! It works!" Julia shouted happily

"Excellent, I'll call the others and have them come check it out." Jeremy said as he called up Odd

Meanwhile, at the pool.

Ulrich sat on a bench on the side of the pool as he watched William climb to the diving board. He held his arms out and bounced twice before diving. He disappeared under the surface for a minute before he re-emerged and swam over to where Yumi was waiting on the side. He began talking to her and Ulrich had an idea.

He climbed to the top of the diving board and Sissy saw him from a bench on the side. He jumped once, and then twice, but as he landed he slipped and fell into the water. He sunk until William swam down and retrieved him. He pulled him up and threw him up on the floor around the pool. Students crowded around him and were asking questions "Is he ok?" "Is he dead?" "Does he need mouth-to-mouth?"

"Stand back! I've got a first-aid license" Jim said as he pushed kids out of the way. He knelt down and plugged Ulrich's nose before breathing into his mouth.

Ulrich sat up and began coughing out water

"There, now if I wasn't here, what would've happened then, huh?" He asked before walking away

Ulrich looked up at Yumi and she looked at him. He stood and stormed away.

Fifteen minutes later, Ulrich was laying on his bed when Odd walked into the room.

"So, how did it go?" Odd asked

"I don't want to talk about." Ulrich replied

"Fine" Odd replied as his phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket "Jeremy, what's up… really…ok, I'll be there… I don't know if Ulrich will come… Alright, I'll ask and then we'll be there ASAP." He hung up

"Alright, so are you coming?" Odd asked

"I don't want to." Ulrich said rolling over in his bed

"Fine." Odd said before leaving the room with Kiwi.

Yumi was sitting in her room when her phone rang. She answered "Jeremy?... Alright, I'll be there… Sure."

She hung up and left her room, making her way to the manhole cover in the park.

Jeremy was smiling as he hung up and waited. Twenty minutes later, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd appeared in the elevator. They approached the computer and looked over Jeremy's shoulder.

"So, what's this thing do?" Odd asked

"It destroys X.A.N.A's monsters." Julia said from the computer

"Julia?" Aelita asked, slightly surprised to hear her on Lyoko

"Yes." She answered

"What's it doing now?" Jeremy asked as he leaned forward and input more codes.

"Right now it's eating a few kankerotts." She replied "There goes the hornet swarm."

"Excellent." Jeremy said "Do you guys want to see?" He asked

"Sure." Odd said grinning

"I'm not so sure." Aelita said

"Come on Aelita, It's harmless against you all. I only programmed it to attack X.A.N.A's monsters." Jeremy said

"He's right Aelita, I haven't had any problems with it." Julia added

"Fine, but just for a minute." Aelita said

"Great. I'll get the scanners ready, get down there." Jeremy said

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita descended in the elevator and entered the scanners.

"Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Aelita." Three screens appeared on Jeremy's monitor showing the scanning percentage of Odd, Yumi, and Aelita.

"Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Aelita." Lights appeared in front of Aelita, Odd, and Yumi

"Virtualization." Jeremy said as he hit the enter key.

The three of them appeared above the forest sector and dropped down to see Julia watching the marabounta eat a crab.

"So, that's your project Jeremy?" Odd asked putting a hand on his hip

"That's it, the marabounta." Jeremy answered

"It looks scary." Aelita said

"What does it look like?" Jeremy asked

"I'll give you a video feed." Aelita replied putting a hand to her head.

A small window appeared on Jeremy's screen showing the black thriving mass.

As the connection cut, monsters of all kinds came to try and stop the marabounta, but they all inevitably failed.

"Alright, I've seen enough." Aelita said "I want to go back."

"Okay, there's a tower to the northeast, head there and I'll materialize you." Jeremy replied

Aelita nodded and took a step, only to see the marabounta had cut her off.

"What?" She asked as it tried to attack her

"Aelita!" Odd shouted as he fired a laser arrow at the marabounta freeing Aelita.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked

"Your bugs just tried to eat Aelita, and now it's coming after us." Odd replied as he fired laser arrows at it.

"What, but why, did you do anything?"

"I may have fired a few laser arrows at it."

"That was smart."

"He didn't have a choice Jeremy, it tried to attack me first." Aelita said

"But why?" Jeremy asked, he gasped "I'm an idiot, the virus X.A.N.A put inside Aelita, it's making the marabounta think she's one of X.A.N.A's monsters."

"So what do we do?" Julia asked

"Get out of there, I'll shut the program down"

"Alright."

The group made their way toward the tower, only to be cut off by the marabounta.

"Watch out, X.A.N.A's spawning in a monster."

A crab appeared above their heads and landed next to them, throwing them out of the reach of the marabounta before being consumed.

"Did that monster just die, for us?" Odd asked

"No, for Aelita. X.A.N.A still needs her memory." Jeremy answered

"Oh, that's right."

As they figured that out, a group of blocks appeared and stopped next to them, they started to fire at the marabounta, taking out chunks of it and stopping it from attacking them.

"Strength" Julia put her hand on Odd's back and it glowed red as Odd's laser arrow damage increased.

A crab and three cankerotts joined the fray. Yumi threw her fans, trying to stop the marabounta.

"Don't let it sneak up behind us!" Odd said to the three cankerotts who turned to the left and fired, keeping it back

"You make an excellent field general Odd." Yumi said

"It's all about strategy." Odd replied as he fired a laser arrow

"Odd." Jeremy said "I've programmed an anti-virus into one of your arrows. You'll need to eliminate the main sphere to stop the marabounta."

"Great, so where's that?" Odd asked

"Don't worry, I'll guid you." Jeremy said

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, there's nothing between me and that sphere except black death goop, how am I supposed to get there, camel?"

The crab looked over at them and bowed, allowing Odd to climb on.

"Cool." Odd said climbing up on top of the crap. He balanced himself as the crab stood and walked through the marabounta toward the orb in the center. As they did this Aelita, Yumi, Julia, and the monsters continued to fight the marabounta.

A minute passed and the marabounta managed to grab Aelita, Yumi saved her by sacrificing herself. Ulrich eventually arrived and started hacking away at the marabounta. Odd eventually made his way to the main sphere and fired, destroying the marabounta. As they all regrouped. The monsters bowed to the warriors before leaving.

In the factory, after everyone was materialized.

"That wasn't the smartest move Jeremy." Ulrich sakd

"I know, but I wouldn't have tried it without any of you here, but you were all busy." Jeremy said, looking at everyone except Julia.

"Well, now we know to be more careful." Odd said

"And I won't try any more experiments without any of you here." Jeremy said.

The group made their way toward the school and Julia lagged back a bit.

Odd noticed and slowed down to talk to her "What's up?" He asked

"Well, I don't know if I should've gone with you earlier or if I should've gone with Jeremy." She said

"It's ok. He would've tried to with or without you, at least this way you were here to try and stop anything from going too wrong." He answered

She was quiet for a minute and when they arrived at the school stop. She grabbed his arm.

"You're right Odd, thanks." She said before kissing his cheek and climbing up the ladder

Odd stood in the sewer, his face bright red.

"Odd!" Jeremy called

"What?"

"You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Odd said climbing up the ladder.


	3. Common Interests

Code: J.U.L.I.A  
Chapter 3: Common Interest

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters involved except Julia

It had been about a week since the last incident with X.A.N.A and the warriors were beginning to feel a little uneasy. It'd also been a week since Julia had kissed Odd in the sewers, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'm telling you, what if it means something?" Odd asked Ulrich as they were standing next to the soup machine

"And I'm telling you that it doesn't. It was just her way of saying thank you." He replied

"Hey, have you guys seen the news?" Yumi asked as she approached

"No, what's up?" Ulrich asked

"Peter Duncan escaped from custody."

"Really?" Odd asked

"Yeah." Yumi replied as she inserted the money to buy a cup of soup

"Can you believe that he'd escape without any outside help?" Ulrich asked

"Not really, but what bothers me is that the police officers who were guarding him said something about a supernatural force"

"So you think X.A.N.A is involved?"

"Impossible. The super scanner isn't picking up any activated towers, I just checked" Jeremy said as he, Aelita, and Julia approached

Odd turned red and looked away from Julia as she smiled at him. She was wearing her initial black sweatshirt, skirt, tights, and boots outfit.

"I hope you're right. Imagine that, public enemy number one under X.A.N.A's control, talk about double Trouble." Yumi said

"What did this Duncan guy even do?" Odd asked

"Oh nothing much: Fine art theft, safe cracking, kidnapping, bank robbery." Jeremy listed off

As he was doing that Aelita grabbed her head, a pained expression on her face. She dropped her bag. Julia noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok Aelita?" Yumi asked

"Yes uh, I just didn't sleep very well last night." Aelita said, recovering slightly.

The bell rang as Aelita retrieved her bag

"Don't forget, we have a math test, you gonna be alright?" Jeremy asked

"No problem." Aelita smiled

Meanwhile, in a woods nearby the local power plant.

A figure, shadowed in static dodged from tree to tree with inhuman speed. He was bald with blond hair on the sides wearing a brown shirt pants and shoes, his glasses reflected the emblem of X.A.N.A in his eyes. He looked up at the power plant.

Back with the warriors.

The teacher was handing out tests, and as soon as he received his, he asked Ulrich a question, the teacher berated him for trying to cheat. After the papers had been handed out she stopped at Jeremy's desk.

"Is there a problem Jeremy?"

"No ma'am, I'm finished." Jeremy said offering the paper

She took it and examined his work "Very good Jeremy."

The class released gasps of astonishment.

Back with Duncan.

He was holding his head and groaning in pain, throwing himself from side to side. His eyes went blank and he collapsed. Aelita hit the floor of the math room at the same time.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted

Five minutes later Aelita was being transported to the hospital via ambulance.

As she was taken out the doctor approached and asked what was wrong. The nurse answered as they wheeled Aelita into the Emergency Room. Jeremy following them until the doors shut. The doctors tried a few of the procedures, but Aelita's heart began to fail. They shocked her a few times and it stopped, meanwhile Duncan opened his eyes and X.A.N.A stood him back up. Aelita's heart resume beating normally back at the hospital.

"She's got a real guardian Angel that's for sure." One of the doctors said

The warriors were waiting outside in a small lounge area. Julia and Odd were sitting next to each other. She reached over and took his hand in hers and leaned against him. Odd turned bright red.

The doctor came around the corner and the group looked up.

"Is she ok?" Jeremy asked

"She's fine now, but I'll admit it's an extraordinary case." The doctor replied

"Can we see her?" Yumi asked

"I don't see why not, but don't make too much noise, she needs her rest."

"Don't worry doctor, everyone knows I'm quiet and calm." Odd said with a grin, Julia smiled at him

The group entered Aelita's room and saw her laying in bed.

"So what do your test results say?" Yumi asked once they were all sitting

"Perfectly normal." Aelita replied

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact your not human." Ulrich stated

"It could the virus X.A.N.A implanted in me." Aelita said

"Did you find anything Jeremy?" Yumi asked

"Nothing as far as X.A.N.A's concerned, but what is weird is the super scan reset itself, it's not giving back the right data."

"Maybe it didn't study like me." Odd said grinning, Julia punched him lightly on the arm.

"No classes this afternoon, I'm gonna pay a visit to the factory and check it out." Jeremy said closing his laptop.

"We'll come with you." Ulrich said putting his arm around Julia and Odd

"I'll stay here with Aelita. We'll have a girl to girl talk for once." Yumi said

Aelita smiled.

Meanwhile, a transport truck left the power plant.

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Julia opened the manhole cover in the park and made sure no one had followed them before descending. They made their way to the factory and Jeremy sat at the supercomputer.

Back at the transport truck. The driver turned a corner and saw Peter Duncan standing in the middle of the road.

"What the- This guy's crazy!" He said as he drove through him.

Duncan grinned as he held up his hand, static pouring off it. It entered the code number to the back of the truck and as the door opened two soldiers aimed their guns at him

"Put your hands in the air." They said.

Duncan grinned as he reached toward them.

The soldier driving the truck got up and grabbed his pistol, making his way to the back he turned around the edge of the truck.

"Freeze!"

No one was there and the two soldiers were out cold. He looked inside the truck and a steaming hole was in the wall.

As Jeremy sat down at the supercomputer the super scan started up, scanning the towers in Lyoko for X.A.N.A's influence.

"Great, that's just what I was afraid of." Jeremy said

"What is it?" Odd asked

"The super scan is all bugged up."

"Well, just fix it."

"It won't be that simple, but until I do we won't know for sure if X.A.N.A's activated any towers."

"Then there's only one way to be sure. To go to Lyoko and check" Ulrich stated

"Agreed." Jeremy said "You guys get to the scanners and I'll send you."

They nodded and left for the scanners. The three of them stepped into the scanners and the doors closed

"Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Julia."

The scanners began to hum and lights began to shine behind the trio's closed eyes

"Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Julia"

A ring began to spin around them inside the scanner

"Virtualization." Jeremy hit the enter key and a flash blinded them temporarily. They appeared above the arctic sector and dropped down the ground.

They looked around "I don't see anything Jeremy, but we'll have to check all the sectors." Ulrich called to him

"Don't panic. I'm loading up your vehicles now." Jeremy replied as he typed

The overboard and the overbike appeared, Ulrich mounted the bike while Odd did a backflip onto the board. Julia stepped onto it and wrapped her arms around Odd's waist. They started to move before blasting off.

"How's the super scan coming Jeremy?" Odd asked

"I'm working on it still." Jeremy replied

"Well, you can forget about it. We just found it."

"Excellent, I'm marking the location now, 25 degrees north-northeast. Great job you guys, I'm bringing you in." As he began to type the supercomputer shut down

The trio dismounted and stood around the tower.

"Uh, Jeremy, not like we're in a rush or anything, but could you hurry up please, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked

"Maybe he forgot to pay his phone bill." Odd said jokingly.

Back at the hospital.

"And Hiroki says, Dad, when I grow up, I'm gonna look just like you, but with muscles." Yumi said, causing Aelita to giggle.

Just then Aelita gasped as her heart monitor began to flatline.

"Someone get a doctor!" Yumi called, seeing what was going on.

Duncan dropped to the ground, dumping the radioactive battery in his hands.

Jeremy meanwhile was at the power supply to Lyoko, he flipped the switch a few times, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this thing?" he asked himself, then he realized that the battery was dying. "Oh no!"

Back on Lyoko, Odd, Julia, and Ulrich were waiting.

"Jeremy are you gonna bring us in or not?" Odd asked

"Wait, what's that?" Ulrich asked, seeing Lyoko be devirtualized before them.

"How about, a giant invisible eraser?" Odd asked

"Whatever it is, we've got a big problem." Julia said turning toward the overboard

"That's the understatement of the year." Ulrich said as they rushed toward the vehicles. "Jeremy, if you're gonna do something, do it now, before it's too late."

Ulrich jumped onto the overbike and started to fly away, while Odd leapt onto the overboard and Julia leaped on, grabbing his waist tightly. They followed Ulrich.

As they were flying Odd called out "Jeremy, if there, we have a big bug here."

They flew for a while until the overbike began to disappear. He began to fall toward the rapidly disappearing landscape.

"Ulrich!" Odd shouted as he dived to catch him, spinning to speed his descent.

He dipped under him just in time to catch him.

"Thanks." He said

"Yeah." Odd replied before the overboard began to disappear

"No!" Odd called as they began to fall, all three of them screaming as they descended toward the arctic zone

Jeremy flipped the handle and the supercomputer started back up "Finally." He said in exasperation

The trio fell and latched onto the reforming sector, clinging for dear life. Ulrich and Odd pulled themselves up, and then Odd helped Julia. As she stumbled up onto the floor she hugged Odd tightly.

They watched the sector reform itself and grinned "Looks like Lyoko's recharged its batteries." Ulrich said

Meanwhile, Aelita and Duncan both recovered from their spells.

"In all my years as a doctor I've never seen anything like this." The doctor said

After Jeremy materialized Ulrich, Odd, and Julia they made their way back to the hospital.

"The nuclear battery in the supercomputer is going dead, which means that the supercomputer keeps failing, and eventually will just shut off altogether."

"Well, if the batteries going dead then all we have to do is replace, simple." Odd said

"It's not that simple Odd." Julia said

"She's right. The supercomputer isn't a Gameboy, we can't just go buy a bar of uranium at the corner store."

"So X.A.N.A is dying." Yumi said

"And so is Aelita, all on account of that miserable virus." Jeremy said

Aelita, who was listening through the door, sighed when she heard what was going on.

The whole group sighed.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Jeremy said walking away

He was sitting in a chair with a steaming cup of tea when a shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see Duncan.

"Ah~!" He said as Duncan reached toward him with sparking hands.

"So, is this the best tv set they could find Princess?" Odd asked Aelita

"Don't bother to try and cheer me up. I heard what you said outside." Aelita said

Yumi suddenly came in "Jeremy's missing."

"What? He can't have just suddenly left." Ulrich said when his phone started to ring

"Hello?" He asked as he answered

At the factory, Jeremy was standing in the core room wearing an anti-radiation suit. "Ulrich, it's me."

"Jeremy, where are you? Aelita's just had another attack."

"That figures, I just turned off the supercomputer."

"What?"

"Peter Duncan kidnapped me, and now he expects me to replace the battery."

"That means that Aelita is saved too then, fantastic."

"Yeah, except that when the new battery is in, Duncan's going to try and kill me."

Down at the doctor's office. An alarm beeped, one of them stepped over to examine it. "It's room 117, little Aelita."

"So, the only way to stop Duncan is to deactivate the tower. So get Aelita out of the hospital and get here ASAP."

"Alright, but Aelita's heart can't take much more of this."

"I know, so hurry."

A few minutes later, the doctors entered Aelita's room to find her bed empty.

"Wha-"

"Huh?"

The warriors were running toward the factory, an unconscious Aelita on Ulrich's shoulders.

"This ought to do the trick." Jeremy said as he pulled out the old battery. "Easy." He said as he set the old one down and grabbed the new one. He inserted it into the slot. "Alright." He said "Let's just hope Aelita is still alive." He flipped the switch and the supercomputer powered up.

"Great." He discarded the suit and ran toward the elevator as Duncan woke up.

"You won't get away." He called as he rushed toward him.

Jeremy shut the elevator doors on him and made his way down the supercomputer. He sat in the chair and put on his headset. "Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Julia, please tell me you're there."

"You're there" Odd and Julia replied

He sighed in relief.

"We're in the scanner room." Yumi said

"Is Aelita ok?"

"I'm fine." Aelita said

"Good."

"Ok Einstein, launch the program for Yumi, Aelita, Julia, and me. We're gonna deactivate that darn tower."

"But where's Ulrich?"

The elevator opened "Right here. You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun with Peter Duncan did you?"

Jeremy smiled "Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Aelita."

The scanners hummed to life

"Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Aelita."

The rings began to scan the trio

"Virtualization."

The light flashed and the trio appeared above the arctic sector.

"You should see the tower." Jeremy said as he typed in Julia's codes

"There." Yumi said, spotting it.

"Look out!" Aelita called spotting some Cankrelotts.

"Oh, Cankrelotts, we haven't seen you in a while. I missed you." Odd said teasingly as one of them fired.

He rushed forward and did a flip over the group firing an arrow and destroying one.

As he landed he said "One down."

Two turned to attack him while the other two came after Aelita and Yumi.

Yumi pulled out her fans and began to deflect the blasts.

Julia appeared above Odd and dropped down next to him.

"Jeremy, we're gonna need our vehicles." Yumi said

"You're rides are on the way." Jeremy replied as he typed.

Yumi deflected one blast only to get hit in the middle.

"Yumi, you've only got 10 life points left. The vehicles are materializing."

Odd dodged two blasts and fired a couple of laser arrows which missed.

Julia put her hand on his shoulder "Accuracy." She said as her hand glowed orange.

Odd fired two more arrows and destroyed the Cankrelotts.

Yumi flew overhead with Aelita on the Overwing. "Come on Odd."

Odd flipped onto the board and Julia mounted it with him. As the trio flew toward the tower they saw two spiders.

"looks like we've got company." Odd said

"Be careful." Jeremy replied as he saw Peter Duncan walk through the elevator door. He looked to Ulrich "Can you handle him?"

"I love entertaining guests." Ulrich said stepping forward

The group on Lyoko sped toward the spiders and just in front of the tower Yumi turned the overwing to escape. Aelita smiled and waved at the spiders. One of them looked at the other and it nodded, the ok signal to pursue. It followed the two girls. Meanwhile Odd flew past the remaining one with Julia, speeding around the tower to avoid its fire.

Yumi and Aelita continued to speed away, but a lucky shot from the spider brought them down.

"Jump Aelita!" Yumi called as they sped toward the ground.

Aelita leapt from the overwing and she landed in a roll. As she stood Yumi pulled out her fans.

"Run for the tower." She said blocked the Spider's blasts.

Odd continued to lure away the other spider, and Julia activated her "Strength" Ability, increasing Odd's laser arrow damage. They turned around to fight the spider and Odd fired, the spider also fired, the two made contact with Odd's board, and the Spider's body. The spider turned and fired at Julia, hitting her three times square in the chest causing her to devirtualize. Odd landed and took out the Spider as it fired and devirtualized him.

Aelita made her way into the tower and deactivated it just as Duncan beat Ulrich and began to shock Jeremy.

The next day at school the group, minus Julia, was discussing the 'mysterious' incident in which Duncan had been left in front of the police station. They all laughed at the inside joke. Julia came marching in toward the group straight for Odd, and right in front of everyone, kissed him. She held the pose for a minute, her hand holding his face and her leg propped up slightly.

"Thanks Odd, for saving me on Lyoko, and for protecting me during the fight." She said as she pulled away. She put her fingers on his lips and smiled sweetly before walking away.

Odd stood there, bright red.

"Well, it seems things are certainly changing around here." Ulrich said with a grin

"No kidding." Yumi said, smiling.

The whole group laughed while Odd stood stunned.


	4. Free Day

Code J.U.L.I.A  
Chapter 4: Free Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters involved except Julia

It was another peaceful day at Kadic academy, the group was standing around the soup machine. Yumi was taking a drink from her cup, Ulrich was sitting on the ground doing homework, Aelita was helping Jeremy with a computer program while Odd was pacing in front of them.

"What do you think about this guys?" He asked them.

"Think about what Odd?" Yumi asked him.

"This thing with Julia, I mean, she's kissed me three times now. It's not like I don't like her or anything, but I don't know what to do with this whole situation."

"Just tell her how you feel." Ulrich said without looking up.

"But, what if she doesn't like that? I don't want her to be angry at me, especially on Lyoko." Odd said.

"Just tell her Odd." Jeremy told him without looking up.

"What do I say to her!" He asked them.

"Say to who?" Julia asked from behind him.

"Julia!" he leapt back slightly. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, I heard you asking about someone. Who were you talking about?"

"Oh uh… I was talking about Emily, from second period." He said awkwardly.

Julia looked a little disappointed. "Really? What were you talking about her for?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, I borrowed some homework from her for notes…" He explained weakly. "I was gonna go give it back to her." He said, before running off.

Julia waited until he was out of earshot and then turned to the group "Who does he think he's fooling? I know he's talking about me."

The group laughed for a minute before Yumi looked Julia up and down. "What's with the outfit?" She asked.

Julia smiled as she looked down at her attire "Do you like it?"

Julia was wearing a black pair of heeled boots that came up to mid-shin. She had on a pair of black and white striped tights that came up to mid-thigh, she had a pair of black short shorts with a black, long-sleeved, shirt with white rings around the shoulders and wrists. On her head she wore a small hat with a cat face design and whiskers coming off the ends, it also had two ears on top, with two long pieces attached that acted like scarf ends trailing down to her knees.

"It's different." Ulrich said.

"I wore it with Odd's Lyoko Avatar in mind." She said with a smile.

"That reminds me." Jeremy said, "I'm working on reprogramming your avatars on Lyoko. Especially Julia's."

She looked at him with interest.

"No offense, but as fascinating as your avatar is, you're not all that combat efficient on Lyoko."

She nodded, "That's true I suppose."

"So, when I'm done, hopefully you'll be able to keep up with the rest of the others."

Julia smiled at him. "Thanks Jeremy."

He smiled back before turning to his computer. The bell sounded a few minutes later and Jeremy stood up.

"Well, we better get to class."

"See you Yumi." Ulrich said as he and the others walked to class.

Meanwhile, in the warrior's science class, a plug sparked purple and a black mist came out of the holes. It seemed to look around before spotting Mrs. Hertz. It lunged at her and she cried out as it took control of her. She collapsed to the floor for a moment, dropping a vial she'd been examining having it shatter on the floor. After a minute she stood back up, X.A.N.A's emblem blazing in her eyes.

The warriors arrived in class and sat down as Mrs. Hertz took role call. As she came across the warriors and looked up from her clipboard.

"Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Julia. You are to see me after class."

The whole class started laughing and giggling when the warriors' faces turned bright shades of pink. Other than that the session passed uneventfully and when the bell rang everyone left leaving Odd, Ulrich, Julia, Aelita, Jeremy, and Mrs. Hertz alone in the science room.

"You wanted to see us Mrs. Hertz?" Odd asked.

"Yes, I received word that you are breaking the rules and you must be punished." Her eyes changed so the emblem of X.A.N.A was in them again and she lunged over the bench grabbing Julia's throat. They landed on the floor and Mrs. Hertz continued to press against Julia's neck, suffocating her.

"She's been possessed by X.A.N.A!" Jeremy shouted.

Odd and Ulrich had bent down and were trying to rip Mrs. Hertz off of Julia.

"A little help would be nice Einstein." Odd said as he and Ulrich continued trying to remove Mrs. Hertz.

"Right, sorry." Jeremy said as he crouched down to grab at Mrs. Hertz.

The three of them managed to pull her away and Julia gasped for air. They let go of Mrs. Hertz when they were at the door and kicked her into the room. She turned on the balls of her feet and glared at them as they shut the door in her face.

Jeremy turned the knob and looked up at the others. "Come on, we don't have much time."

They all turned and ran down the hallway toward the secret entrance in the boiler room. Ulrich called Yumi on his cell phone, but as it rang the bell sounded.

"Darn, that means she's in class." Ulrich said as he cancelled the call. He put his phone back in his pocket as they arrived at the hidden door and disappeared behind it.

They made their way through the sewers to the factory and the elevator stopped on the floor of the Supercomputer. Jeremy stepped out and turned to the others.

"Head to the scanner room. I'll see if I can find the tower X.A.N.A's activated."

The elevator descended and they entered the scanner room.

"Send Odd and Julia first." Jeremy's voice said of the Factory's P.A.

Julia and Odd stepped into the scanners and the doors closed behind them.

"Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Julia." The scanners hummed to life and a ring began to spin up and down the height of the scanner tube.

"Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Julia." On Jeremy's screen a set of card containing their stats scrolled across selecting the ones being scanned.

"Virtualization." A bright flash blinded Julia and Odd before they materialized over the Ice sector.

They landed and looked around.

"Coast's clear Jeremy, send in the others."

"Already on it Odd." Jeremy said as their vehicles appeared next to them.

"You are working harder than normal Jeremy." Julia said as she and Odd climbed onto the Overboard.

Ulrich and Aelita appeared a few seconds later, dropping to the ground to watch the Overbike finish being virtualized.

"Julia was right Jeremy, you're really working today."

"I wanted to make sure you were set before I try and crack Julia's Lyoko code. I need to see how her powers work before I try and re-vamp them."

The warriors mounted the vehicles and sped off.

"The tower you're looking for is approximately forty degrees North, thirty Degrees East of your position. About two and a half mile."

"Thanks Jeremy." Odd said as they altered their course and blasted off.

Jeremy meanwhile set down his mic and began to type away at the super-computer. Loading up Julia's card. On the screen the card shattered and it was replaced with lines of code on his screen.

"Interesting…" He said as he read the code and began to make adjustments.

The warriors had arrived at the tower and were watching Aelita enter it, making sure no monsters attacked them.

"Julia, I've finished editing your Lyoko code, step into the tower and we'll see what happens."

"Right." Julia turned and stepped into the tower.

Aelita had finished deactivating the tower and came down to see. Ulrich and Odd also stepped into the tower to watch.

"I'm ready Jeremy." She said.

"Right." Jeremy replied.

He began to type rapidly and a multitude of screens came off the walls of the tower, surrounding Julia and lifting her into the air. A bright white light began to pour over her body, she was shining so brightly the others had to shield their eyes. She stayed like this for a minute then the light began to fade. She set back down on the platform in the center of the tower and cleared her throat.

The others lowered their arms and Odd gaped in amazement. Julia was wearing a new outfit that was a black, long-sleeve dress that had an extended skirt, with a white stripe that looked like a belt. Underneath she wore black tights with black boots on her feet. Her black hair was loose down her back and on top was a black witches hat. Her dress also had a hood on the back that was down behind her neck. In her left hand was her old staff, in her right hand was a long-sword that gleamed in the tower light.

"This is amazing Jeremy." She said looking herself over.

"I thought you'd like it." Jeremy said with a smile, "Your powers have also been changed slightly. Instead of just powering up the others you now can decrease the power of X.A.N.A's monsters as well as set traps with the different terrain from the different sectors. I've also included a small projectile fireball that works similarly to Odd's laser arrow."

Julia ran out of the tower and stopped when she was about ten feet away. She lifted right arm, aiming the staff at a piece of ice some fifteen feet away. The staff tip lit on fire before it released in the form of a small, flaming ball that slammed into the piece of ice and blasted it to pieces.

"Awesome!" She said slamming her staff into the ground creating a large patch of darker ice.

"Julia." Odd said, walking up to her, as he set foot on the darker ice he slipped and fell on his back.

"Jeremy you're amazing." Julia said with a laugh.

Jeremy devirtualized them all and they made their way back to school where they met Yumi and explained what had happened. Yumi seemed interested in Julia's new powers, but they agreed to wait until another day to see them to their full extent. The bell rang for classes and they separated each heading to their own class.


End file.
